Distributed computing technologies have enabled multiple computing resources to provide coordinated and distinct solutions. An example of distributed computing, cloud computing brings together multiple systems to provide solutions to user needs. Cloud computing can span a vast array of computing resources. The computing resources utilized in cloud computing applications are dispersed across networks and locations. Dispersed computing resources are remotely controlled and managed. Usually, manual or scripted solutions provide installation and configuration support to cloud computing assets. Manual installation solutions by human components of widely dispersed computing resources are not cost effective. Scripted solutions are not flexible to meet dynamic requirements.
Conventional scripted solutions for cloud computing systems have limitations. Scripts preconfigure server assets according to customer requirements, but subsequent support for alterations may typically lack. Customization during server use may prevent a script provider from adjusting installation scripts to account for the customizations. Additionally, configuration enforcement may prevent the script provider from scaling up to customer requirements. Conventional scripted installation approaches also frequently require human intervention to configure parameters and other values to maintain normalized operations. Furthermore, end user based post-installation needs may be difficult if not impossible to implement.